degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Jones
Mia Jones is an student at Degrassi Community School in Degrassi: The Next Generation. She is portrayed by the actress Nina Dobrev. Season 6 At the beginning of season 6, Mia is introduced as a new student to Degrassi, being a former student of rival school Lakehurst. She was first seen in episode 604 ("Can't Hardly Wait"), in which she wants to join the Spirit Squad, but captain Darcy discovered that she has a 2-year old-daughter named Isabella. Against the idea of premarital sex and teens with children, Darcy decides that she doesn't want a single teen mother to be on the Squad. Despite Manny's standing up for Mia, she's still not allowed on the team. After a few insults from Darcy, Mia shoves her away. Later, a Lakehurst spectator by the name of Nic loudly insults and humiliates Mia in front of the school, which then starts the first of many conflicts between Lakehurst and Degrassi. It is later revealed that Nic was Mia's ex-boyfriend, and that he was jealous of J.T., who had shown interest in her. After J.T. scores a job working on a children's television show, he learns that Mia's daughter Isabella is a fan of his. To become better acquainted with Mia, J.T. invites the mother and daughter to a taping of the show. Mia makes an attempt at asking J.T. out, and after some deliberation, he gives in. During their date, J.T. learns of the involvement Mia has with Lakehurst, which later becomes a large storyline to the series. J.T. and Mia eventually become a couple. Their realtionship is a little rocky as Liberty tells Mia all the things J.T did last year but he manages to patch things up with her. In the episode "Rock This Town", after being stabbed by Drake Lempkey in the back which sadly punctures a main artery, it is revealed in the next episode "The Bitterest Pill" that Drake is charged and placed in jail for life for the murder of James Tiberius Yorke. Mia, who was out of town during the incident, is devastated by the news and requests a tape of J.T. and Isabella to be played at his memorial. Toby later reveals to Mia that on the night of the stabbing, J.T. had admitted to Toby that he was still in love with ex-girlfriend Liberty and that he still loved Mia but he had to dump her Season 7 After Lakehurst is devastated by a fire over Christmas Break, its students are hastily moved into Degrassi, forcing students to share lockers. Mia is paired with Holly J.(sister of the infamous Heather Sinclair), and the two are instantly at odds with each other, especially after being acquainted with Lakehurst student Sav, whom the two girls both are interested in. The two battle it out, using insults on each other both in and out of class. After Holly J. implies that she strongly disapproves of Mia being a teenage mother, Mia evicts Holly J. from their locker. Mia has her eyes on a new Lakehurst guy, Sav. He appears to show interest in her, too, however after Mia and Holly J. have a heated personal debate during class with Sav in the middle of the action, his liking for Mia seems to dissolve slightly. In an attempt to win him back, Mia apologizes to Sav and the two go to The Dot for a date. However, the next day at school, Mia suggests to Sav that they start hanging out more with each other, and he admits to her that he's not interested in getting involved with anyone at the moment, which leaves Mia heartbroken. Later during the Purple Dragon Event, Mia approaches Sav at the badminton tournament and he encourages her to get back involved in the game, stating how good she was at the sport back at their old school Lakehurst. Mia is reluctant because of her baby, but she gets back into it and her feelings for Sav overtake. She goes to kiss him but he admits he's "never done it." She says it's OK and that lots of people are virgins. He then admits that he's never kissed a girl. She says that in exchange for badminton lessons she'll teach him how to show affection and eventually give him his first kiss. when she goes to kiss him publicly after their badminton triumph, he backs off. Mia and Holly J. later see Anya looking at Sav's sticker book with him. :) The father of Mia's daughter, Isabella, is revealed to be Lucas .He abandoned her when she became pregnant with Isabella but tried to get himself back in her good graces by giving her money and buying Isabella expensive toys. Mia at first wants no part of it because she doesn't want Isabella's father to be a thug. He ruins her relationship with a new guy, but she allows him to be a part of Isabella's life and hers and the two begin dating again And even vows that he will try and change his delinquent ways so he can be a better influence on his daughter. However, it is later revealed he uses this excuse to get closer to Mia. Despite Jane's warnings about how Lucas is Mia still stuck with him. One day Lucas invites Mia over to finally have some alone time whilst his parents are away on a trip, Mia comes in to find a party already started. At first Lucas is disappointed to find that Mia also brought Isabella, but is ok with it after Mia puts her to sleep in Jane's room. After getting into the party and drinking some booze offered from Lucas, Mia is reminded to check on her daughter in case anyone tried to kidnap her. Mia bumps into Jane after going upstairs and is again warned on how bad an influence Lucas is on her, this time she agrees and takes Isabella to leave the party. However, on her way to leave the house the police show up to break up the party and seeing Isabella at a party with booze everywhere forced them to call Children's Aid on her. Upon the police' interrogation Lucas denies being the father to Isabella leaving Mia with all the blame. Mia and her mother are later found at the Children's Aid office and they agree to keep a better watch over her. Upon the Social worker's question on whether if it was just Mia and her mother raising Isabella without the father present, Mia answers it's just her and her mom. Season 8 In the beginning of Season 8 Mia goes to great lengths to land a modeling gig after being relieved of her parental duties by her mom for the time being. Mia becomes a real model after becoming the face of a major campaign, which comes with new clothes, new friends, and new found fame. But Mia learns that there are some sacrifices and choices to be made to stay at the top. Modeling is messing up her school work but she keeps at it even though she keeps getting further and further behind. Near the end of the season she is getting close to failing. Soon overwhelmed, she drops out of high school only to join back again in the same episode. She still doesn't give up modeling but decides to only do it in the summer and on holidays. In all of this she still has her boyfriend Peter Stone to help her through it all. Although they love each other she dumps him because Peter was still in love with Darcy and hadn't told Mia about him thinking about going to Kenya to see his ex-girlfriend. They get back together at the end of the season. Season 9 When Mia is offered a major modeling contract in Paris, Peter decides he'll go with her. But he soon realizes he doesn't fit into her sophisticated world. Relationships *Lucas Valieri **First Relationship ***Start Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) ***Broke Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) ****Reason: Lucas wasn't there for Mia when she got pregnant **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Sweet Child O' Mine" (716) ***Broke Up: "Everything She Wants" (721) ****Reason: Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella and he wanted to be first in Mia's life. *Nic **Start Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) **Broke Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) ***Reason: Revealed to have had a wild streak. As hinted when She tells J.T. not to fight Nic. They dated while at Lakehurst together. *J.T. Yorke **Start Up: "Eyes Without a Face, Part 1" (605) **Broke Up: "Rock This Town" (611) ***Reason: Was stabbed by a student from Lakehurst at Liberty's birthday party although it was strongly hinted he was going to break up with her for Liberty whom he still loved. *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: "Uptown Girls, Part 1" (801) **Broke Up: "Uptown Girls, Part 2" '(802) ***Reason: Danny finds out that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get her modeling job *Peter Stone :Start Up: '"Fight the Power" (803) :Broke Up: "Heart of Glass" (816) ::Reason: Peter was not over Darcy. *Second Relationship :Start Up:"Danger Zone" (818) :Broke Up: 'Just Can't Get Enough '(901) ::Reason: Mia is offered a modeling job in France, which made Peter do meth. Jones, Mia